By My Side Forever
by Sim-chan
Summary: Kagura had wanted to be with him forever.He would give her that chance, but for all the wrong reasons.He would marry her, but only for convenience sake, and only because circumstances had forced it on him. Strickly Gintoki x Kagura
1. The Only Option

**By My Side Forever**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gintama and all its characters belong to _**Hideaki Sorachi**_

**Important/Author Note: **This is my first Gintama fanfiction. I'm not sure how things go in the GinKag ship here, but looking at the number of Fanfictions based on this pairing, I'd say we are not very famous eh? So, I'd like to make it very clear right from the beginning, I do not expect any flames for my choice of pairings as its already clear its _**GinKag.**__**If you don't like, don't read**_.

Even though I prefer to label this fanfic an 'Alternate Universe', the story is still set in the Gintama Universe, only four years into the future of the current timeline (Yes, Kagura is legal, so don't cyber-kill me for her sexual relations with Gintoki). Unlike the Gintama Universe, my story will have a more serious and less humorous tone to it. Expect a mature, slightly depressing, and an 'in love' Kagura. Gintoki will also be out of character. I'm manipulating the original occurrences and characters from the series (I'm way, way behind the current episodes) to create my own desired storyline. Also note, the Amantos did not have complete control over Edo in this story and the humans were still rebelling against them four years ago. This story will probably be four to five chapters long. Oh, one last thing, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, so please ignore my literature mistakes. 

**Warning: (M) **Crude Language in all Chapters; Sexual Themes in Later Chapters; Strictly GinKag; Female Character Bashing; Out of Character; AUish; Older!Kagura

'Kagura's thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Only Option Remaining**

To Kagura the golden light of the setting sun reflecting on to the flowing river was one of the many beautiful sites she had seen on Earth. The gentle breeze caused the long bladed grass on the slopes to sway almost gracefully and the river to ripple and shimmer.

At that moment her mind was free of the recent turmoil's it had suffered. A turmoil caused by the newly formed multi-party, multi-racial government in Edo and her changing feelings for a certain someone. That moment, however, was gone the next second and Kagura was back to thinking of her uncertain future.

The beautiful and tranquil moment was gone just like everyone else would be, soon. 'No! They won't be the ones to go. _I_ would be leaving everyone and everything behind, all for the sake peace and unity'. Not just her though, there would be hundreds or even thousands of the alien races residing on Earth asked to return to their home planet. Going back to that lonely place was not what she wanted, but that was what the new administration had agreed to, unanimously.

A peace talk between the human delegates and the Amantos had started more than two years ago, and was meant to be nothing but a waste of time. And so no one paid much attention to their undertakings or progress until all was solved and decided, and irrevocable. 'I wonder if things would have been different if people had known of the possibility of such an agreement'. But then again, many humans would be happy to have the Amantos that roamed their precious soil taken away. She could hear many Edo citizens still celebrating even after a week since the announcement.

Her chest constricted, knowing she was one of the many who were not wanted here, an outsider. One of the slogans she had seen lying on the streets was particularly harsh. 'Good Riddens to the Parasites' it had read.

She was 16 then when the reconciliation meetings had started, and the beginning was what all expected. There were many walk-outs, rude comments, and many flying objects intended to harm, but these disagreements seemed to have a positive outcome. It was like a weeding process whereby all the useless, arrogant, and selfish participants were discovered and gotten rid off. Those remaining were knowledgeable, professional, and liberal individuals ready to hear all points of view. Even though quite a number of them had been dismissed from the talks, surprisingly, there were still many high ranked individuals amongst the residual group. It would be these individuals that would change the norm since the great battle so drastically two years later, the present.

Issues such as over population, crime rates, dwindling resources and space were pointed out by the humans while the Amanto representatives raised issues regarding lack of support and collaboration by the humans-together with matters of increasing and persistent rebellion. After many, _many_, months of talks and plans, the bill that had been crafted for the benefit of many, but definitely not all, had been passed. The bill dictated all aliens not bound to Edo by way of a family relations, business ownership or governmental obligations, were to leave within the next three months. That meant all outsiders who were working for others, lawfully or unlawfully were to be deported. Those individuals, who had started up successful and unquestionable businesses of their own, had married Edo citizens or were working for the current administration would stay. Failure to follow such directives would lead to severe penalty, including imprisonment. Anyone that knew what the prison terms were like would rather die than suffer such horrible confinement.

All the enforcers of the law had been brought together for the sole purpose of organising and implementing the new rules, and these included the _Shinsengumi_ and the Dog Stars (Dog Amantos), amongst others. Apparently, the Dogs were now seeking peace and unity with the very race they had initially sought to conquer and dominate. Their true intentions were still questioned by many, as were the objectives of all those involved in bringing about this change. But the ultimate result, or that what was hoped, seemed correct and logical.

Kagura had received _the letter_ this morning, summon really, to present herself to people who would advice her of the procedures to be followed in regards to her departure from Earth. The 'please see us as soon as possible' had Kagura speeding away to the address enclosed before anyone had woken up and seen it. Before coming to the riverside, she had been closed up into an office with three people asking her various questions that ranged from the duration of her stay in Edo to her current occupation. She, in turn, had asked for all the possible ways she could stay back. Unfortunately, none of the conditions were practicable to her.

There was no way to stay in Edo any longer than two months and three weeks! There was no way for her to stay with her friends...No way to stay by _his_ side, forever!

'I could start a new rebellion' (or join one that had formed straight after the law was announced). But that would be nothing but selfishness on her part as the new law was meant to bring the humans something they have not had for a long time. They would get some semblance of control, freedom and peace back, and the law was made in such a way that anyone questioning or rejecting it would only be seen as self-seeking and corrupt, as that law was as unbiased and generous as it could be for the inferior humans. She would never be able to take that away from them.

Being amongst the humans for more than four years, she could see the changes in her. Apart from the maturity that came with age, she knew she had deviated far away from the expectations of a _Yato_. She felt more human, had human emotions, and reacted accordingly to such emotions. _Yato's _were not meant to have attachments to anyone, family or friend. 'Could I at least take Sadaharu with me'? She contemplated. Would it be fair on him to endure the same harsh conditions she had to and would go through in the _Yato _planet? It had been so long, she didn't even know how things had changed back in her home planet. The possibility of anything improving was extremely low, if not nil. Then, it would be better if he stayed.

She wondered if Gintoki (she had grown out of calling him Gin-_chan_ many months ago and either dubbed him Gin-_san_ or teased him Tokitoki) would forget about her after a few years. His cool and non hesitant dismissal (when her father had come for her) years back had left her insecure, very insecure. So even though he had always been there for her, like he had been for _everyone else_, Kagura could not help thinking he was only doing it to make up for his inability to protect his comrades during the battle with the Amanto and not because it had anything to do with her as an individual. But she did not resent him for that, she could not; after all, it was not his feelings that had changed but hers. She had started seeing him in a different light and started experiencing unfamiliar emotions for him. There was a combination of things that had led up to it; him spending more time with them at home instead of going out drinking somewhere, being there and talking to her when Shinpachi wasn't present, in the kitchen cooking together, his growing protectiveness of her, and his attention to whatever she wanted to say or do. But all these things had brought about a very gradual change. Her feelings had changed drastically when she had seen him coming out of their shared bathroom with just a towel hanging low around his hips. She had, for the first time, experienced the most peculiar sensation ever. It was as if a vacuum had formed in her stomach, and she could do nothing but stare. He had of course, only looked at her in total puzzlement and what she was staring before snapped her out of whatever she had gotten into by calling out. She had been so curious; it had only made her seek to feel it again and again. To do that, she usually found herself sitting on the sofa in front of the bathroom waiting for Gin-_san_ to finish his shower. Shinpachi had been confused about the new sofa arrangement but she had given him a casual shrug, saying she liked it better this way. Gin-_san _didn't seem to have a problem with it; he kept on reading his favourite Jump and ignoring them completely.

When she had told Otae-_oneechan_ what she was doing and about her empty but sensitive stomach problem, _neechan_ had been totally horrified upon hearing of the former and slightly hesitant about the latter. Kagura had no idea it was improper for any decent female to do what she had been doing for the past few months. In fact, she had realized she had done quite a few things over the years which could only be deemed 'indecent'. She had just wanted to know what was causing her to have such feeling for Gintoki. Needless to say she had stopped her 'peeping' sessions immediately after their talk, especially when _neechan_ had told her what the sensation resulting from them meant.

Desire!

Kagura had never felt _that_ emotion before, and because she had been very young when her own mother was alive, and had never met other female _Yato_, she had no idea what to do about it. When Otae-_neechan_ had asked her how she had felt about Gin-_san_ and whether she _liked_ him, Kagura had not been able to give her a satisfactory answer which would have helped figure out the predicament. Of course she liked Gin-_san_, she had always liked him. But at that time she did not know what _neechan_ had meant by the term _'like'_. It was only recently that her so called _desire_ had become much more tangible, leaving her wanting to touch, feel, and even taste him. 'It must be a _Yato_ thing'.

Kagura did everything to hide such feelings from the ever-alert _samurai's_ in the house. After all, it was improper for a lady to be so forward with a man that did not feel the same way. And she knew he didn't! _Neechan_ had told her she felt that way about Kondo-_san_, her former persistent-admirer and recently acquired husband, and Kondo-_san_ had felt the same for her. It was all part of the love they had for each other, _neechan_ had told her. Kagura had been silently watching the married couple interacting since then, and came to the conclusion that Gin-_san_ had and would never feel the same way she did.

When she had first heard of the new law put in place for the Amanto in Edo, the fear of being separated from him had made Kagura realise she did not only desired Gintoki Sakata but was in love with him, the love which _neechan_ had defined for her. For the first few days after the announcement she had managed to keep the pain inside and let it grow by the day, but on day three she let all the hurt flow from her eyes unchecked. Kagura still didn't know if she was crying because she would be leaving him or because he did not see her the way she did him, or was it the combination of both.

'Would it be more painful to leave him or to love and live with him knowing he wouldn't love me back'? Kagura didn't know the answer. She knew however, that if given the choice, she would not go back. She would continue living with him, hiding her feelings from him, and let things be the way they had always been.

"Oi, Kagura". A tear dropped from her left eye at hearing _his _voice. She wiped the offending thing off quickly before turning, not being able to register his following question in her mind. "What are you doing out so late"?

"Hi Gin-_san_. What are you doing here"? Her automatic response had him raising an eyebrow a fraction. 'He looks nice from this angle'.

Kagura mentally slapped herself as she looked towards his approaching form. It would be better if she didn't dwell on those types of thought anymore; they would only make it harder for her.

"I asked you the same question, and first too", he replied flatly. 'Oh'. He smirked that toe-curling smirk before adding on, "I thought _Yatozoku_ only suffer hair loss at old age, do they also have hearing issues, Kagura-_chan_"?

That question was a good distraction for it had made her forget everything else and concentrate on launching a shoe at him. He, of course, caught the impromptu weapon before it could do him any damage, chuckling as he plopped himself beside her on the slope. Kagura pouted and turned back to the river as twilight set in. 'Well, it was good to know he wasn't losing any sleep, and he seemed mighty happy teasing me'.

Oh great! Now she was hurting again. Why do people become so sensitive when they fall in love with someone?

"Kagura-", Gin's intonation was interrupted by Kagura as she proceeded to get up.

"It's late, isn't it", Kagura said tiredly. "I'll take the lead home, see ya-".

"Sit down"! Gin commanded as he snagged her wrist to restrain her.

"Owww! Gin, let go".

"Sit DOWN", he repeated more seriously now, knowing perfectly well she wasn't hurt a bit. There was none of his carefree or teasing manner left. In fact, he had never spoken to her in _that_ tone before.

"Fine", Kagura sighed, as she settled back to where she was sitting prior.

"What did they say"?

"Who"?

"Kagura", he stated exasperatedly. "I know where you went today, so don-"

"You already know what they _would_ say", Kagura replied irritably. She wasn't in the mood to repeat the bleak information; it would only make her more depressed. "They were just giving out the possible dates for my de...depar—departure, that's all".

"That's all"? He asked doubtfully.

"Yes, that's all".

There was a lull in their conversation and both were left staring at the river ahead. As she mulled over their conversation, Kagura also wondered what he was thinking about. 'Maybe about his next Jump issue or that _kawaii_ weather girl'. She titled her head at exactly the same time he did and neither of them looked away.

"Do you want to go back"? He asked, as he looked searchingly into her candid cobalt eyes.

If he had known her even a little, he would not be asking her that. He would have known the answer to it already. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to leave after all. She didn't want to, but...

"It doesn't matter what I want. I don't have a choice in the matter".

"It matters".

"Why? You did not ask me that the first time".

"I thought you understood what I was trying to do then, and this time is totally different".

"Things are not _totally _different. Yes, I did get what you were trying to do then but my wishes were disregarded when I did have _some_ choice in the matter, they were completely overlooked. This time around, whether I want to stay or not doesn't matter. I do not have a choice". She would congratulate herself later for speaking to him so calming even though she was falling apart on the inside.

"But I'm asking you now; do you want to leave"?

"..."

"Ka—"

"It _really_ doesn't matter, Gin-_san_. I don't want to talk—"

"_Kami _Kagura, just fucking tell me. Just say it", his choice of words and the frustration in his voice was so shocking it had left her stunned for a moment before she too, snapped.

"What do you think I want, huh", she asked impatiently. "I, I don't want to go. I don't wanna leave Sadaharu. I don't wanna leave _oneechan_, or Shinpachi, or Otose-_san_, or the Yorozuya, or the district, or even Catherine, and...oh heck, not even that homeless man on the street. And I...I don't wanna leave y...you, Gin". His constant prodding was really getting to her. Kagura had no idea why he wanted to know in the first place.

"What are you going to do about it"?

"What"?

"Kagura-_chan_, I know your hearing's better than even Sadaharu's so just stop making me repeat myself. It really is annoying, ya know".

"_Annoying_?Who's the annoying one, Gin-_chan_"? Her voice was now increasing in decibels. Apparently, they were both pissing each other off quiet successfully. "I just told you I don't have a choice, _you _are making _me _repeat my words, _baka_".

"They told you what options you had if you wanted to stay". He decided to ignore her outburst in favour of making this statement, not a question.

"Those options are not possible".

"The third one is". Kagura gasped audibly at his response. Should she dare acknowledge that little spark, that little spark of hope?

"How did you know"?

Gintoki just shrugged his powerful shoulders and turned to the stars above. "Did you really think I wouldn't do anything", he asked quietly.

"I—didn't...". Kagura was completely lost for words. Her insides were babbling with hope and happiness. At least he had made an effort to know what the possibilities for her to stay here were. No one talked or asked her what she would be doing since the announcement had been made. She had presumed they had all accepted the inevitable. 'I shouldn't have lost faith so easily. He may not feel the same way I do but he does care, just like he does for everyone else'.

"So, what do you think of the third option"?

"Marriage is not an option, Gin-_san_".

"Why not"?

'Is he stupid or something'?

"It is not just the signing of some legal documents", Kagura stated informingly and unenthusiastically. "All marriages that would be taking place within the three month period would be completely binding. The couple would never be able to end the marriage later, and...", there was a noticeable bush on her pale cheeks now, "...they would have to con—cons—consu—"

"Consummate"?

"Yes", she snapped. "They would have to con—consummate the marriage straight after their vows and produce a child within two year or give evidence that would show the match is incompatible to reproduce". She understood peace and unity but this was just plain barbaric. "If both of the parties failed to follow the rules of the marriage, the Amanto would be deported and the human would be sent to the 'Hell-hole'", which was another name for the prisons in Edo. "Which human would forsake their freedom or risk their life for me, for an Amanto", she asked with a humourless chuckle.

"I will", Gintoki stated while looking back at her widening and shocked eyes.

"Eh"?

"If we get married, you would be able to stay here for as long as you want".

"Ehh"?

"Kagura? I'm saying for us to get married so you could stay back".

"Ehhhh—mmmph", she near-deafening scream was muffled by the hands Gin had quickly place over her mouth to stop her from getting any louder.

"Ya too loud, my ears would burst if you shout any louder", he said while frowning at her frozen stance. "What is so hard to understand in 'get-married-so-you-could-stay-back', Kagura? Do you want me to write it down for you"? He shook her rather harshly to get her out of her stupor.

"Whah—Why? Why would you want to marry me? Didn't you say you would never marry. You don't even like children".

"I had said those things a long time ago, Kagura. As for the reason for marrying you; didn't you say you wanted to stay? I want you to stay as well. It's only logical for us to marry since we both want the same thing".

Just like a transaction huh?

She was happy to know he wanted her to stay enough to marry her, but could that be fair on him. 'What about his happiness, his precious and treasured bachelors' life, his future, and his chances of being with someone he might...might really want to be with'.

"Don't think too much into it, Kagura".

Could she be selfish enough to take all that away from him? He was still very young to commit to something like this.

"How can I not", she whispered. "It's so, so—".

"You don't want an older man, or you don't want that sort of a relationship wit—"

"That's not...it's not about you being old, which you're not, or not wanting a relationsh—it's just so one sided, Gin".

"It's not", he said unfalteringly.

"Yes, yes it is. I will be getting so much out of this...this arrangement", he had no idea _how _much or _what_ he would be giving her if they married (And she was definitely not thinking perverted things). "You, on the other hand, would have to give up so much, and gain so little".

"How do you know that", he asked, aggravated tone and frown in place.

"Have you forgotten what the marriage entails", she was not hiding her exasperation either. She knew he was self-sacrificing when it came to helping others but this was just a bit too much. "It's going to be like a REAL marriage. We won't be able to end it for as long as the law stays, we'd have to...to live as...as, ohhh", she exclaimed frustrated. "...like how Kondo-_san_ and _oneechan_ live". She hoped he understood what she was getting at.

"I know that already, Kagura", he said calmly. "...and I'm ready to do everything the law requires, _all_ that is necessary. If you do not have a problem with it, I don't see why we shouldn't go through it. I have told you before I want you to stay, and not just me, everyone wants that".

"..."

"Neither of us had any plans for the future in that direction, right? Let's just go with this and see where it takes us", he said compellingly. "It's unfortunate that we would have to consummate the marriage so soon. I know you would have wanted time to get used to the marriage first, but there's no avoiding it". Was it just her or was Gintoki deliberately speaking in the same tone as the medicine-man who came to the _Yorozuya_ last month, and had ended up talking to them about safe sex instead of his own problem? It was a pity she had been kicked out of the room when he'd gotten to the interesting part. "We can go back to being how we were before, after the first night, then start to build on our marriage, slowly". It seemed he had said all he intended to, and was now completely focused on the dark glittering sky, giving her time to think.

He seemed so very sure of himself and what he was going to do. But then again, he was Sakata Gintoki and he would never do anything that would have such a big impact on his life without thinking it through. He sounded so logical, so realistic and so practical. Even if she was someone that did not love him, she would have agreed readily. He did say he wanted her to stay, so if he was doing so much for her and everyone else, she could get into this one-sided love marriage without guilt. He was asking her to think this the same way he was, maturely and logically, after all.

"If you are sure about this..." she said hesitantly and quietly, "...then, I...ummm...I'd be...I accept your pro—suggestion, Gin-_san"._

He did not shift his gaze from the sky and she was beginning to wonder if he had already changed his mind. But after a few, nerve-wrecking seconds, he turned his blank crimson orbs at her and nodded. "That's good, Kagura. I knew you'd be reasonable about this. People in Edo get married for lesser reasons than the one we have, and most of them work out fine. We'll be okay, Kagura", he stated confidently. He returned his gaze back to the stars before getting up. "It really is getting late. Your bedtimes long past, Kagura -_chan_. How about we head back home"? She ignored the bait, preferring to think of just what she had agreed to.

On their way back Kagura had realised she had never seem Gin being as serious, and for so long, as he had been during their conversation. They didn't say anything until they saw the Yorozuya ahead. "Tomorrow, we'd have to make the necessary arrangements and go see the guys at the Foreign Affairs. They'd tell us what all they need from us and how to go about the marriage".

"Hai" Kagura was already nervous at the prospect.

"Everything's going to be okay, so don't worry about it too much, neh Kagura. It will be just like one of those odd jobs we pick up, and just like those jobs, we'll do all we can to make it work and get through it".

"Ha-Hai". So that was how he saw it. Just one of their assignments, a very long term assignment.

She would have to do the same too, no matter how hard it might be. Kagura would have to pretend her feelings were nothing short of plutonic towards Sakata Gintoki.

* * *

**End Note: **There you have it; the first chapter. It's OOC but like I said, I'm manipulating the original plot and characters, and this is FANfiction after all. I would really appreciate reviews before I start writing the next chapter. I will definitely not appreciate any flames. I've already put up all the warnings so no one should complain. There might be plot-holes in regards to the 'new government' subject but I'm not very particular about that part. I just needed to create a situation like the one Kagura finds herself in now. If there are any questions or corrections, review or PM me. I'll only start writing the next chapter once I'm happy with the response (reviews).

**All I want is for you to enjoy one of the very few M rated GinKag fanfictions, and of course, reviews ;) **

**_Chapter 2 Preview_: **A wedding and the obligatory wedding night...Steeeeeamyyyyyy.


	2. Loveless

**By My Side Forever**

**Chapter 2**

**Loveless**

******

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Sorry to disappoint, but there won't be any lemons in this chapter. I got a little carried out with the pre-wedding bit and after it was all done, I realized this chapter already had too much happening in it. The next chapter will definitely have the lemon, and probably only that. So if there are some who do not favour sexual themes can skip that chapter altogether. However, it won't be a pointless lemon and will have a few moments which I will be using later in the chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to to all the lovely people who took the time to review my story: **midnight blue 08, sisana, danna, Estranged Being, Magnoliakaki, & sallybrown88**. I'm not as enthusiastic about Gintama as I was in the beginning, so your reviews are a major motivation for me to continue. I had this ready a month ago but was hesitant to upload it since I still do not have a beta yet. Hopefully you will like the content of this chapter and overlook the errors :) There are a few time skips in this chapter but hopefully it is not confusing, they would only be a day or a few hours and minutess of skips.

* * *

"How about this one", Kagura heard Otae asking for what was probably the fiftieth time, with a humorous twist to her mouth too. Kagura sighed tiredly, wrinkled her nose and shook her head, declining the suggestion of wearing hot pink _kimono _on her wedding day. Otae laughed at her reaction and went back to searching for something more…white.

They were at their sixth shop of the day, flipping through a bundle of _kimono's_ befitting a bride. Kagura had picked at least one _kimono_ at every shop, but Otae had simply put the gown down to one of the many _choices_ she would be selecting from after they have gone through all the available dress stores around the city. After just an hour of being dragged around, Kagura had realized she'd rather be slicing through vicious and disgusting aliens than shopping for a special outfit with _anego_. The only shopping she had ever done was of her undergarments, and of long pieces fabrics which were then given to the seamstress to be sewn into her favourite _cheongsam_ patterned dresses. She had outgrown her red dress long ago having grown in not only height but also around her upper body and hips. Kagura of course had a red one sewn again, in addition to eight more dresses of different colours. The last time she had actually come to the city to buy clothes was almost a year ago. And now...

"_Aaaanegoooh_", Kagura whined. "Are we done yet"? They had been shopping for hours and even sacrificed having lunch, a first for Kagura. "We've already picked so many, it would just be harder for me to pick the best _out of the best_ later", she reasoned. "How about we have something to eat first before continuing, huh", Kagura asked temptingly with a bright smile on her face.

"Kagura _chan_", Otae intoned in a calm but deadly tone, "a young bride-to-be should be more enthusiastic about shopping for her wedding gowns".

"I was, just before it was time for lunch", Kagura said, pouting too.

Otae gasped audibly and threw Kaguras umbrella at her. "What are you doing thinking about food. A lady ready to be wed in two days is only allowed to be nervous, not hungry", Otae said. 'It looks like _anego_ is speaking from experience' thought Kagura as she watched _anego_'s face twist into an expression which spoke of a frightful event in the past. Kagura never would have thought that out of the two, Kondo _niisan_ and _anego_, she would be the nervous one.

"I don't feel like a lady when you treat me like that, _anego_".

"_Urusai_", Otae said irritably.

"Eh...", sighing, Kagura gave up. "_Gomen nasai_", she said quietly.

"Kagura", Otae placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her irritation replaced with warm affection. "_gomen nah_, I think I'm overdoing it. I understand how trying the past few days have been for you. I'm just so very happy about this, about Gin _san_ and you. Both of you should have nothing short of perfect on your special day, and that's what we all are planning to give you and Gintoki _san_".

Of course, 'we' meant _everyone_; Hasegawa, Katsura, Sakamoto, the Shinsengumi squad, Otose, Matsu, Elizabeth, Catherine (who had married one of the customers frequenting the shop two years ago). Gintoki's friends were 'extremely' happy to have him married off, the change of pace in his life would do him good, they believed. So, yes! They were all very, very excited about the wedding which they believed was not only happening because of the laws but also (and largely) due to love. Surprisingly everyone, except the knowing Shinpachi of course, had completely accepted their little 'story'.

(FLASHBACK)

"_What are we going to tell everyone", a tired feminine voice asked from the opposite corner of the couch. _

_They had just come back from the ministry, and had finalized all the details of their marriage. The officials were real dickheads, carrying out a detailed interview regarding their relationship. Gin had suggested they tell the officials they were already engaged months prior, which also meant they were to pretend to be in love. It was easy to convince them; after all, everyone knew humans were not generous enough to commit to such a definite contract just so an Amanto would be allowed to stay back. Said contract would be signed on the day of the marriage and before the traditional rituals. They would both be on a probationary stage for an indefinite time, and until the officials had enough time to gauge their sincerity towards the union. The only consolation came from the fact that they would not be obliged to produce a child during a given timeframe; however, consummation of the marriage was compulsory. The bastards had gone so far as to say they would find out whether that part of the contract had been fulfilled or not. That particular comment had been followed by a heated argument between Gin and the interviewers; he did not like the possibility of being spied on their wedding night. _

_Gintoki's argument however was unnecessary as the officials had later given assurance that although they would be investigated in regards to 'that' issue, spying was not an option. They had explained about a metallic chip that would be placed in them to monitor their movements, and this would also let them know of the 'happenings' of their wedding and the night. The chip would be removed three days after the wedding. _

_Bloody Amanto's and their advance technologies!_

"_The same thing we told the government dogs", replied Gin as he rested his head back on the couch._

"_Do we have to lie to them as well", Kagura asked as she looked at his profile. "And won't they know the real reason we're doing this"._

"_Then we'll just have to convince them it's true"._

"_Why? They've known us for so long, they won't buy it". While people, their friends especially, could guess at what her feelings for Gin were, everyone knew how he was when it came to the opposite sex. No one had ever seen him become seriously attracted to any girl ever since they've known him._

"_You heard the officials, right", Gin said. "They _would_ investigate, and I'm not going to take any chances at having them find out the bluff. As for the gang, if we tell them we were secretly together or engaged, they may have doubts but there won't be any way for them to be sure we weren't together before this". He was right. "We'll tell them we weren't sure how they would react to our relationship so we stayed the announcement. Telling them we are getting married because of love would reduce the risk of the dogs having to sniff out the truth from an unchecked source. The lesser the people knowing, the better"._

"_Not Shinpachi", Kagura said decisively._

"_No", Gin replied as he turned to look at her with a slight tilt to his lips. "We won't hide anything from Shinpachi. He'd probably be the only one knowing what we are doing, though"._

_She rested her head on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking of everything that has happened, and will happen in the coming days. The companionable silence lasted for a couple more minutes before Gin spoke._

"_Kagura"? She could feel he was looking at her but she did not open her eyes._

"_Hmm"?_

"_Things are moving really fast, and I know you want to stay here but…" Kagura's eyes snapped open, she wondered if he was going to tell her he didn't really want this. "Will you be alright with being my wife", Gin asked in a flat tone. _

"_Huh", Kagura asked, as she turned to look at his blank crimson orbs. _

"_It would be a real marriage", he said, throwing her own words of the previous night at her. "We would of course take the changes slowly, but we'd still have to share the marriage bed, at least for the first night. Will you be okay with an intimate relationship with me; I wouldn't want you to resent me or regret it later". He spoke so clinically that she did not feel the slightest bit of discomfort at discussing the aspect of sex with him, but she still could not stop the blush to bloom on her cheeks (another mysterious and new experience for her)._

_She gave a short laugh, thinking of the peculiarity of their situation. "I don't really know what all an intimate relationship with a man entails, Gin san", she spoke quietly. Hell, she didn't even know what kissing a man was like. "But…" she paused as she debated on how to tell him she was not opposed to it-at all. "I'm…curious to know what…what it would…be like". She was definitely NOT looking at him whilst she said those bold words. It was truly amazing how much she had changed since she had discovered her feelings for him. Her heart had never altered its beat to such rapid rate in such short time before; she had never blushed for anyone before; never felt her stomach clench; and never realized how sensitive some parts of her body were until the urge to touch and feel him had gotten to her. _

_So yes, she was curious. She was curious to know what else she would feel if they would get as close as it was physically possible for two people. If seeing him in a towel had triggered her dormant desires to awaken, she could only speculate at what _all_ being _that_ close to him would make her feel. Excitement would probably play a big role, seeing as how, again, her heartbeat had gone up and her stomach was trying to do flips just thinking about it. _

_Gin chuckled softly at her. "For just this once, I'll take that curiosity of yours as a good thing". The joke lightened the atmosphere for Kagura immensely, enough to make her smile, but it was directed at the wall opposite her. "And, I'd rather have you feeling curious than repulsed, or scared even", he said in an amused tone. _

_What? Did he really think she would be 'repulsed'? On the contrary, her feelings were bordering on the extreme opposite of repulsion. It must have been an instinctive call to reassure him she wasn't in the least bit opposed to having a more physical relationship with him. That would be the only explanation Kagura would come up with (much, much later) to why, now, she found herself leaning towards Gintoki and placing her lips on his cheeks. Kagura hadn't even realized when she had moved, and only came to when she felt Gin clench his jaws stiff under her lips at the unexpected contact._

_Both their eyes widened perceptibly before she realized her mistake, and latched off him as if scalded. Gin slowly turned his head to meet her wide, flabbergasted sapphire orbs with his own inquiring ones. 'Oh no…Oh kami oh kami oh kami. What have I done'? "I…I wah…I…". Dammit. "Gooh…Goodnight, Gin san", Kagura exclaimed as she quickly got off the couch to either go hide in the closet or burrow her head in Sadaharu's fur. _

'_It's okay. It's all okay', Kagura assure herself. 'That was how a lot of people wished each other goodnights, right? There was nothing bad, or what anego would say 'inappropriate,' in that right?' _

_Except…_

"_Kagura", Gin called, making her freeze mid way to the currently cramped Sadaharu inside the closet. She stopped but did not turn around even as she felt him come to stand right behind her. Her heartbeat switching to a million beats per second in an instant as Kagura felt Gin wrap his hands around her upper arms and pulled her to him. She gasped when she felt Gin's chest on her back as he brought her closer still. Kagura stopped breathing completely when Gin lightly pressed his lips on the crown of her head to mimic a soft, affectionate kiss. "It's only four in the afternoon", he whispered into her hair before letting her go and walked away without looking back, sniggering all the way._

_Gin's works finally registered when she heard the snap of the shoji door closing behind him. "I knew that", she hollered out loud enough for him to hear outside._

"_Hai, Hai", she heard him respond_

"_I was just testing yo…your…your alertness", she yelled out. But all she got in response was a single bark of laughter before all went quiet in the house. "Ahh-mou". _

(Flashback End)

Kagura's face burned at remembering that embarrassing afternoon again, and the oh so innocent kiss Gin had given her. That was her first and last kiss (if that was even considered a kiss), Gin had not done anything else to initiate any intimate contact between them since then, and she was left feeling slightly disappointed even though she had known not to expect too much after that. He probably wanted to make her feel better knowing how she had acted completely on impulse when she had kissed him and was embarrassed about it.

"Ara, Kagura _chan_. Are you feeling okay", Otae asked her. "Your face is all pink. You must really be hungry, neh", she stated rather guiltily. "Alright! Let's make this the last stop and you can pick which ever _kimono_ you like best". Kagura nodded enthusiastically at her before they got down to deciding which of the gowns they would buy.

After an hour and a half (and in between twenty _dango_ sticks), they had finished all their shopping. Both were now making their way back to Shinpachi's home, hands laden with bags containing the beautiful white wedding _kimono,_ hair ornaments, _tabi_, and even new pair of panties and breast binds.

Otae had also bought a very feminine silk _yukata_ as a present for Kagura to wear on her wedding night. A good thing too, she had forgotten she'd need clothes on her wedding night and instead, was more concerned about what they would be _doing_ on that night. So concerned, she had raided Gintoki's bedroom and storage cupboard to find 'certain' reading materials that would give her at least some idea of what to expect on their wedding night, obviously when both Gin and Shinpachi were not at home. Kagura had gotten lucky while digging through a box of old manga issues. The erotic books and magazines, though old, were still very, _very_…informative, enlightening and seemingly useful. Her face had reminded shaded in pink the whole day, and she had refused to meet Gin's eyes that night.

Kagura heard Otae sigh loudly as the '_Koudouji Dojo'_ came into view. "Finally. I'm so tired". Kagura scowled at the woman beside her. 'She was tired eh'?

They heard voices as they neared, already knowing the place must be crowded with customers. Otae and Shinpachi had eventually decided to convert the unused _dojo _into a tea-house following Kondo _san _suggestion. Neither brother nor husband was in favour of her working at the host club, and because the _dojo_ would probably never be used for its intended purpose again, Kondo _san _had helpedstart the tea shop, named after the original _dojo._

Kagura was to stay here until the wedding day, and Otae had decided to take the guardian's role and stay with her, much to Kondo's displeasure. She still remembered how he had whined pathetically about the lonely nights without Otae. Shinpachi had also been kicked out and made to lodge with Gintoki till the wedding.

Only a day away and Kagura already missed their cosy little abode. The _Yorozuya_ had also undergone changes infrastructure-wise, as well, when Otose _san_ had moved her shop to a more central location in the district; though, she still lived in the house behind the _Yorozuyu_. With the success of their business, they were able to rent the whole building and transfer their office to the first floor, leaving the second floor for their personal use only. The second floor was remodelled to contain two rooms instead of one, and Kagura had finally gotten her own room, albeit the smaller of the two (much to her chagrin). Shinpachi, even though continued working with them, had moved to his own home fulltime after his sister's marriage. Their apartment was now basically just Gin's and hers, and Sadaharu's.

Besides her 'budding' feelings for Gin, everything else around them had actually gotten quite settled and stable, including a steady follow of well-paid jobs. Although Kagura craved for a closer relationship with Gin, she still hoped not much would change after their marriage.

:::::

"KAGURAAAAA _CHAAAAAAN_". Otae's screeching could wake the dead, Kagura was nothing compared even if she slept _like_ the dead. "WAKE UUUUP, Kagura _chan", _she heard her calling again before the warm and comforting blanket was ripped from her body, leaving Kagura shivering feeling the early morning chill. '_Kami. _What time was it'? "Wake up, _the_ day is finally here Kagura _chan_. We have so much to do".

"Fiphe mo miphs", Kagura moaned from under the pillow. A thoroughly painful smack on her butt had Kagura snapping to a sitting position within seconds. "Owww. Alright, alright I'm up", she said as she wiped the sleep off her eyes. When her vision became more focused she wanted to hurl her umbrella, with all her might, at Otae. "Ah-mou, the sun isn't even out yet", she whined.

"The sun isn't the one getting married today, Kagura _chan_", she heard a raspy, sarcastic voice speak. 'Oh no, was that…'. Sure enough, when she looked around the room she spotted Otose _san_, and Catherine, and Sa-_chan_, and Terakado _san_, and of course, _anego_. '_Kami_. All these women in one room'?

"Otose _san, _don't even think about lighting that pipe", Otae warned. "We don't want Kagura _chan_ smelling like you on her wedding day".

"_Che_", Otose intoned, not at all offended. She did however put the pipe back into her sleeve for the time being.

"What is everyone doing so early"?

"Kagura _chan", _Ayame called as she stretched a rope between her hands while walking towards a waking Kagura. "I'll help you get up if you are having trouble doing so". The spanking was enough to wake her up and Ayame's intentions had Kagura scrambling off the _futon_ and moving far, far away from her.

"Put that away Ayame, we won't need that for the time being, right Kagura _chan_"?

"H…hai". Her _Yato_ blood ensured her resistance to fear of any sort on her wellbeing. Kagura was, however, afraid of hurting her friends and family unintentionally because she knew she was capable of doing so. That was the only reason she had gotten so timid when around these people.

"Come on then, Kagura _chan_. We have already prepared your bath", Otae said as she dragged Kagura towards the bathhouse. "I'll help you with that while the ladies here get everything else ready, _neh_".

She was not prepared for the type of bath Otae had prepared for her.

"_Nah…NAN JA KORE YA_", Kagura yelled as she eyed the mud bath before her, and at the same time moving into a defensive stance. Otae smacked her on the head, warning her about using un-lady-like words. "_Demo_, this is mud, MUD? Why do I have to bathe in 'that'"?

"For your skin, silly girl", Otae replied imperturbably. "It's only going to be for twenty minutes, and then we'll follow it with an aromatic bath. Now, take your clothes off and get in before I use 'gentle persuasion'".

'Oh well, might as well let _anego_ do what she wants. After all, what would I know about these human customs'?

Kagura slid her sleeping _yukata_ off and hesitantly placed the tips of her toes into the shit-like substance she'd be submersed in. While she may have been slaying more and more aliens nowadays and absolutely relished the experience, she did not appreciate being covered in gooey stuff from head to toe after the fight; no matter how unaffected she may have pretended to be.

"Oh my, Kagura _chan_", she heard Otae gasp surprised, "You...um…uh, don't have any hair on your...uh…body". Was she supposed to have hair anywhere else besides her head? She had heard Gin talk about men having hair in other 'places' but she had thought it was only a male thing and that females were different. "Isn't it the same for you", Kagura asked curiously (Nudity was not an issue with dear Kagura _chan._ At least, not around other females).

"Uh…no. I suppose it's a _Yato_ trait, _neh_", Otae replied with a light blush. "Your skin is so pretty", Otae said enviously (but not resentfully) as she touched Kagura's shoulder blades. Kagura probably didn't even need this bath, thought Otae.

"You think so", Kagura asked as she did a self-inspection. "I have never thought of it before. Do h…umm…people usually look at these things"? Kagura asked in a curious tone as she continued her inspection. She really had never given much thought to her appearance. Even though she was aware of some human women's near obsession to looking beautiful, she was still trying to figure out the logic in that. "Would…Gi..um", a cautious tinge to her voice, "Do…man notice a woman's physical appearance to that extend", Kagura asked as she thought of Gin. It was surely possible for males to have similar feelings that had bloomed in her when she had started getting attracted to him. She had never noticed his attention to 'that' detail before, most probably because he had never given any in the first place. What if he did not like her outward appearance?

"That insensitive bastard", Otae muttered quietly. "Hasn't Gin _san_ ever told you how beautiful you look, Kagura _chan_"? Seeing the tensed look in her clear blue eyes, Otae, herself, became slightly upset. "Kagura _chan_, have Gin _san_ and you…uhmm…done 'it' yet", Otae asked in a concerned tone. Kagura knew what she was talking about, and if the words weren't clear enough Otae's hand gestures were quite obvious. She decided to just shake her heard in the negative. "_Yare, yare_. I didn't think Gintoki Sakata would be 'that' honourable towards his own fiancée". Otae chuckled softly as she mused on their situation while Kagura finally let herself settle into the tub. "It must have been really hard for him to control his…uh…needs, especially since the two of you are living under the same roof. My a_nata_ can't even go without 'that' for a day", Otae stated tiredly but fondly.

"That"?

"Yes, 'that'", Otae eyed Kagura wearily, as if she had just realized something. "I knew it", she declared after a moment, "Those two idiots were too protective of you, weren't they? Oh well, you will soon learn 'the language of a woman', Kagura _chan_. For now, just enjoy your bath".

:::::

"_Minna, ha-yaku_, we only have an hour left", Otose rasped out from the corner of the room as everyone else, except Kagura, bustled around to dress Kagura up.

"Otose _san_, do you _have_ to remind me", Kagura asked nervously. _Kami_, it was finally setting in. "And we have two hours, not one". She had been trying, and succeeding, to keep from thinking too much about today to stop herself from worrying. After the day they had met the officials, Kagura had blocked out her marriage issue _almost_ completely. But while she was having a bath (and supposedly relaxing), everything hit home and now she was as humanly nervous as a _Yato_ could possibly be. To top that, Otose _san _was self-appointed as the 'countdown master'. "Terakado _chan_, keep that white powder away, please. I don't want any make-up". It was hard to protest about what these women were doing to her while she was tied to a chair wearing nothing but her panties and breast-binds.

"Oh, look at her, She is positively suffering", Ayame chimed, in a mixture of glee and anticipation. Yes, Ayame had actually gotten the chance to use her ropes.

"What are you so happy about", yelled Kagura as she tried to wipe off her sweaty palms. 'That sadistic cow'!

"She's right about the white paint. Her skin's already pale enough without it. But Kagura, you still need just a touch of colour on your face".

And so they continued with their task of face 'colouring', before the _kimono_ would finally be worn. She wondered what Gin would look like as a groom today, and whether he was subjected to the same thing she was.

Half an hour later, they had finally started dressing her into the wedding gown. She still had not seen the condition her face was in after nearly everyone, except Otose, had a go at it. 'Don't be impatient' they had said. Like hell!

She Was Getting MARRIED In Less Than Two Hours. To GINTOKI SAKATA!

'Papi…Mami'.

Kagura had never, ever met a _Yato_ that had been as nervous as she was at the moment. 'Shame, shame Kagura. What would papi say to all this'. She hoped there was a way to contact her father and tell him about her impending marriage to Gin, and to get him to attend. But, somehow, she knew he would have approved...eventually.

"_Yatta_...We're done, _minna_", Tekakado screamed. "Oh my, look-at-herrrrh. I'm so proud of myself". Kagura was being directed towards the full-length mirror as everyone else shared the same sentiment...about themselves. "Here we are Kagura _chan_", she invited, as Kagura was made to stand in front of the mirror.

Kagura gasped when she finally saw the woman in the mirror. A Woman? Gone were the childlike features she hadn't even known she had long past grown out off until now. The enhanced blackened outline of her eyes brought out their allurement which even she could not overlook; her cheeks were covered in a light pink hue for definition; and her lips were painted into a darker shade of pink that brought out their fullness intended to draw attention instantly.

And she was ready to ignore the difficulty and unfamiliarity of wearing the _kimono_ after seeing how utterly graceful and beautiful it made her. Never before had she noticed or thought of her looks as she did now. 'Would he at least want me just a little bit now, and would he feel at least the tiniest bit of the immense longing I have for him'. Kagura sure hoped so.

"Are all _Yato_ brides 'this' beautiful Kagura _chan"_?

"I had never thought you could get anymore prettier than you already were", someone stated, but all she could think about was if Gin would also think of her the same way.

Since she had refused to wear the dreaded hood, a transparent veil was placed over her hair that was piled at the back of her head and held in place with numerous stylish _kanzashi_ matching the _kimono_. All the layers of the _kimono_ were white, but each was bordered with different colours and patterned with cherry blossoms. Even though the gown was quite thick around her body, she was very comfortable walking in it. The last thing she wanted was to trip all over herself in her own clothes.

"Let's see Gin_ san_ control himself today", Otae whispered into her ears. Kagura mentally sighed. Although they all concurred her beauty, she still felt vaguely incomplete and unsatisfied. She wanted to know what Gin would say, think and do; would it make any difference to him. Her knowledge on what Gin thought of women was seriously lacking. Was he the type of male that was attracted to a beautiful face? If so, and if everyone here thought she was beautiful, why then hadn't Ginshown any interest in her before? Was it because she wasn't pretty enough?

"Kagura _chan,_ what's the matter", Otae asked as she saw the sombre look on Kagura's face. "Do you need something; don't you like what we did"?

Kagura quickly snapped to the present having heard the unsure tone, and seeing the slightly disappointed looks in their faces. "_Gomen, gomen", _she apologized heartily, and smiled even more convincingly. She had learnt so much from these kind-hearted human women, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt their feelings. "I'm just nervous", she tried to explain. It seemed to have been the right thing to say for Otae had quickly pulled her into light embrace, mindful of her clothes, to soothe her.

"Oh, I know exactly how you feel. But don't worry, Kagura _chan_", Otae said calmingly. "Just think of the wonderful man you are going to be spending the rest of your life with, how much he loves you-". Kagura just nodded at appropriate intervals as Otae continued to croon dreamily, she pretended to hear the words which seemed to do nothing but mock her.

"Oi Otae, _urusai yo_", Otose intoned irritated. "My sugar will rise just hearing your disgustingly sappy words".

"_Nani_", countered Otae as she raised a fist in the air directed at the disinterested woman "_Teme"_.

Kagura watched as the woman continued to bicker while rushing to get dressed for the wedding themselves. If it weren't for the fact that she was marrying a man who did not love her, she would have thoroughly enjoyed all that was going around her. This whole experience was very entertaining and so new. She would have had fun if it weren't for the fact that because of her, a man was scarifying so much; something he wouldn't have done had a law not been placed. As she waited, she wondered if Gin was probably regretting his decision, and if not now then, would he-later.

:::::

If she hadn't known what people meant with 'your heart beating like a wild caged bird' before, Kagura definitely knew now. They were only minutes away from the wedding ceremony and waiting at one of the shrine rooms beside the one where the wedding was to be held.

"Can we come in, _anewe_", she heard Shinpachi asking permission to enter. That meant…

"Oh, your groom's here, Kagura _chan"_, Otae beamed. "Haaaai, Shinpachi _kun_…but only if you have Gin _san_ with you". Kagura held her breath as she watched the door open inch by inch, waiting for him to step in.

Her eyes first landed on his white socked feet before rising to the wide _hakama_ of his black traditional _kimono_. She wanted to stall looking _at_ him but knew he was waiting for her. If she didn't know better, by the time her eyes clashed into his, she would have thought her heart was ready to burst through. Gin's normally dead eyes had widened perceptibly with an unidentified emotion as they zeroed in on her face. However, it only lasted a second before Shinpachi jumped in front of her completely blocking Gin out.

"Kah...Kagura _chan_", stuttered Shinpachi as he gawked at the bride. The next instant, he found himself plastered on the wall to his right, nearly embedded in it.

"Shinpachi _kun_, you're in the way. Let Gin _san _look at his bride", Otae stated calmly after retracting the leg she had used to kick him away.

Kagura turned her eyes from Shinpachi back to her soon-to-be husband. Gin, by then, was back to being his usual carefree self while still looking at her. When he directed a small grin in her direction, Kagura let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "Oi oi, Kagura", he said as he shook his head from side to side, "have mercy, _neh_. I plan on spending the rest of my 'very long' life with you, don't shock me like that", he stated, 'not so subtly' saying she looked good.

Kagura could not stop her lips from twitching, or ignore the warmth that spread through her at his efforts to compliment her. She knew it was mostly for the benefit of everyone in the room with them, but she would rather have him teasing her than her seeing a look of regret in his eyes. And she was so very relieved to see there was none of the regret or hesitation, which was probably one of the main reasons for her nervousness today. "Gomen", she whispered back with a small smirk. "I'll remember to cover myself from head to toe, next time".

"There won't be a 'next time'", Gin said in mock seriousness. "So, you ready to _finally_ acquire a surname", he asked as he approached her. She scowled, he ignored. "We will have to sign the contract here before going out". Not until he had said that did she notice a portly old man standing behind Gin. The officer here to witness the married, she presumed.

Kagura would have gone back to being nervous if she hadn't seen the confidence and sureness in Gin. His sacrifice was a heavy burden she'd be carrying for a long time, but if he was getting into this with such conviction then she would make sure he never regrets. She would also try to make him love her. If not as much as she did, then just a little love, as a man would a woman.

It took at least twenty minutes to sign the certificate, and get 'tagged'. Then, another ten minutes to start the marriage procession to the shrine hall where the wedding would take place.

Kagura was in a daze since signing the papers, and felt like she was a wind breezing through everything that was occurring. Before she knew it, they had walked past all those invited and were standing in front of the priest who was already reciting the wedding vows. She surprised herself at discovering how her mind, at such a momentous occasion, could only draw blanks and be aware of only one out of everyone present.

Gin.

She didn't even know what the priest was saying, her attention drawn to the man beside her as he drank the first cup of _sake_. Kagura took _all_ her cues from his movements only.

:::::

"_Mataku_", she heard her husband sigh out for the umpteenth time.

Husband!

Kagura didn't feel any different even hours after all the rituals of their marriage were complete, besides the reception. Gin was his usual nonchalant, if not a little irritated, self. And they were all currently in a gazebo at the hot spring hotel the bride and groom would be spending the night in. She had loosened up quite a bit after being fed numerous cups of _sake_ by Ane and Mone, and had only stopped when Gin had threatened to end the party if they forced either of them to drink any more. It felt like any other gathering of friends who were just thoroughly enjoying themselves for no particular reason.

Kagura blinked rapidly as she saw a completely smashed Katsura make a zigzag swagger to Gin's side. "Ginnoki", he slurred, "_omemepo"_. He had actually meant '_omedeto'_.

Gin leaned towards Kagura while trying to push Katsura off of him. "Hai-hai, Zura".

"Zura _ja nai._ Kakura…Kakaru", Katsura fumed as he tried to aim for Gin's head but ended up hitting thin air and landed on his face.

"_Wakata,_ 'Kakura'", Gin obliged flatly.

"Oi, Katsura…don't hurt Kintoki's 'head', he'll need it tonight….ahahaha", Sakamoto stated lewdly. The _double entendre_ was lost on Kagura but Gin knew exactly what he was referring to. With the swiftness that came with any _sober _samurai, Gin aimed his _bokken_ straight at Sakamoto's fringed forehead, knocking him out for the night. Gin then stepped on Katsura's back and walked towards Sakamoto to retrieve his sword, 'accidently' kicking Sakamoto in the groin. He twitched on the floor a moment before going still.

"Oi Ginshoki", called out another slurred voice. "Keep your 'wood' to yourshelf". Hasegawa went down just like Sakamoto.

"Gin _san_", Kagura intoned curiously. Sadaharu lay at her side, nibbling on some food while Shinpachi lay beside him sleeping the alcohol off.

"They've had too much, I'm just putting them to sleep…quicker", Gin replied tonelessly.

"Ginnok", Katsura called out from the floor, "are you and Kagura _chan_ going to '_nyah nyah'_ ton—", before he could finished, Gin had smacked his head with the sword.

"Oooii, Hanano _san", _Gin shouted. "Katsura's saying dirty things again". Katsura's woman came and dragged him by his hair. '_itaiiii itai itai, onna dono' _was heard all the way to the door_._

"That's a quick way to get rid of your guests, Gintoki", intoned Otose.

"_Urusai_", Gin barked out.

"What's the rush", asked Catharine with a perverse twinkle in her eyes.

"I know your pain, brother", intercepted Kondo.

"Ahh...I give up", Gin said tiredly.

"Nooo, you can't give it up. You still have to get it up", Kondo explained worriedly, completely misunderstanding everything in his intoxicated mind. "_Itoshiiii_", he screamed for his wife who was sitting right beside him. "oowww".

"Kagura _chan_, we should get you to your room now", Otae suggested, completely ignoring her bleeding husband.

Both Gin and Kagura tensed, knowing what Otae meant. Stilling her nerves, Kagura got up from her seat. She tried to look at Gin when he helped her up but found it an impossible feat now, her earlier nervousness returning. She excused herself from her guests and followed Otae into the hotel.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not good at writing dialogues between people so hopefully it wasn't that shitty here :(**_

_**As always, reviews are very much appreciated, and awaited. So give plenty of reviews so I can complete the next lemon chapter quick ;)**_

_**Next Chapter Title: For Tonight, Let's Pretend...**_

Disclaimer: Gintama and all its characters belong to **__****Hideaki Sorachi**


	3. For Tonight Let's Pretend

**By My Side Forever**

**Chapter 3**

**For tonight, let's pretend…**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Gintama and all its characters belong to _Hideaki Sorachi_

**Beta: **Arigato, _**DeepWaterBlack**_. Thanks for all your input and corrections.

**Reviewers: **Naraku's Phoenix, Wawa, Peachesbunny, Dante's Blade, Kim, Diwata86, Estranged Being, Midnight Blue08, Amebabilirruba, Kuroshinji, Sallybrown 88, VenG, Simply Salted, and Animeismylifedealwithit. Thank you all for taking the time to review and being patient, and I hope to get one for this chapter as well ;0)

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the very, very long hiatus and I hope this chapter will appease you. This was the lemon chapter, and for those who predicted it would be hard…it was nearly impossible for me to write one that would fit the two characters. _Gomen_ if it's not what you thought it would be. It's my first complete lemon as I'm not done torturing my male protagonist enough in my other fic, he ain't getting any completion yet. Also, for those who asked for Gintoki's point of view, sorry to disappoint but I will only write Kagura's side for now. Maybe towards the end I'll include Gin, but no time soon. It's hard enough to write Kagura's thoughts especially since she is something of an overanalysing female. Okay, Hope you enjoy this chapter and please heed the warning.

**WARNING: **This chapter is **HARDCORE M**, so please don't read if you don't like or are underage. If it's too explicit and you plan to report, please, at least let me know so I can mellow the sex down ;0) It was very hard to write a GinKag lemon and took a long time to complete. I don't want this story deleted for that reason.

* * *

Kagura's soft feet padded around anxiously in the delicate and intimate themed room as she waited for Gin before settling on the ledge of the window to look at the star-filled bright night. They'd probably be spending their wedding night at home if it weren't for Sakamoto-_san_ gifting his old buddy a stay at this hotel for their first night. He had thought to give them a week's stay but Gin had agreed to accept the wedding present if only it was for a night. Gin wouldn't want to spend any more time than was necessary in such a blatant and unambiguous setting…but it had still hurt! _'Instant marriage doesn't mean instant love, Kagura,'_ she chided herself. Gin had explained to Sakamoto-_san _that they'd have to get back to work and could only spare a day or two. The excuse was reasonable seeing as more and more jobs were coming up after the new law was passed, and rebel groups of rogue aliens were becoming rather abandoned in their actions.

Their hut was isolated and located some distance from the main building. When she had first entered the room, she was left speechless as she took in the numerous candles lit all around the cozy setting: the single _futon_, a softly crackling fireplace, a double _shoji_ leading to the enclosed and private _onsen_ fed from a flowing hot spring, and a _kotetsu_ in the corner. The sight of the _onsen_ nearly had her forgetting about everything else, and she was ready to jump in when Otae got to her first and had to drag back a kicking and wailing Kagura just as she was about to dip a dainty toe in. After helping her get out of the _kimono_, Kagura was only given fifteen minutes to enjoy the calming hot water to wash up.

The cool breeze filtering through the window fluttered the hems of her _yukata_, and momentarily, her attention shifted to it. The silk has a beautiful feel to it, thought Kagura, as the _yukata_ softly teased like a butterfly's caress against her cleansed skin. If she was like most of the human women here, Kagura would have been quite self-conscious of how the fabric that was wrapped tightly around her was so clingy and sheer. Its fluidic shift caused by her every move, accentuated her more curvier 'attributes' so much more than it normally was with her tight and high slit _cheongsum_. She was, however, feeling slightly awkward with the sight of the very obvious outlines of her breasts and the only piece of clothing inside the _yukata_. Curses, Otae-_nee!_ But as it was, she was never really big on modesty so what she wore at the moment didn't make her _that_ uncomfortable.

And anyways, it wasn't really about what she would wear tonight that had made her so nervous. It was what she would be _doing_ that was causing the tension. Kagura's momentary distraction with her attire had caused her to pout petulantly at the night outside making her forget her nervous wait, so when there was a firm knock on the door Kagura nearly stumbled off the sill.

"_Oi_, Kagura," called Gin so very calmly from the other side of closed panel, "I'm coming in," he said.

"_Hai!_"

Kagura braced herself and turned away from the window to face Gin as the _shoji_ with painted plum blossoms panel slid open. From the damp silver hair and the change of outfit, it seemed Gin had also managed to squeeze in a quick wash, _only kami knows where_, before coming here.

"_Sake?_"he asked casually as he moved towards the _kotetsu_, leaving Kagura to wonder if it was some type of tradition to drink before they…She nodded dumbly. Kagura was going to take her cue from him tonight since she definitely had no idea how or where to start. "It was quite an eventful day and I dare say we both need a breather." Kagura watched as he poured out two cups, placed the bottle on the _kotetsu_ and came to join her by the large window.

"_Arigato,_" murmured Kagura as Gin handed her a cup. "Is the party still going on?"

"_Hai,_" he replied. "I can guarantee it won't finish until morning. Even Zura has managed to get away from Hanano-_san _and is back to drinking._"_

"I'm glad they are all enjoying, especially since everyone has been busy with either the wedding or the recent unrest," said Kagura conversationally as she stared at the night.

The reply came after a moments delay, "Uhhmmm..." She shifted her azure eyes at him and discovered he was looking at her intently. "Aren't you tired?" he enquired.

Kagura raised a challenging eye-brow. "I'm a _Yato_, we don't get tired," she said condescendingly.

Gin snorted, and then looked at her with a decidedly bored expression. "Of course, how silly of me to forget such an important detail," he said flatly and with such sarcastic sincerity that it earned him a severe scowl and a (unintentionally painful) whack on the arm. He hissed and glared darkly at her. They sobered a little as they stared at each other for a while before turning to the darkness once more.

"Feel any different now that we're married," he enquired. To Kagura, it seemed that the tensed atmosphere, which had followed her all day, was slowly ebbing away the more they talked.

Or was it the effect of the amount of _sake_ she'd had?

"Not really," she replied truthfully. "It's been quite an experience, you know, to be part of one of the most important human traditions. It was slightly overwhelming yet enjoyable." Kagura said while getting more comfortable with him.

"Are you afraid?" he probed the question softly.

"I said it was overwhelming, not scary," she huffed as she crossed her arms and turned her head sideways, not liking him thinking she'd be afraid of something, or anything for that matter.

She heard another snort, and when she glanced back, he was smirking at her. "What I meant was whether you are _worried_ about tonight."

Kagura tensed slightly, yet not as much as she had been before Gin had showed up. "I…don't…" She wanted to tell him that although she was a bit uneasy, she was more concerned about her own inexperience. Kagura's life, up until this moment, had been quite straightforward; eat, sleep, clean, destroys monsters, beat the crap out of those that hurt others, and help humans in need. What they'd be doing tonight would require skills and experience, neither of which she had.

And she hated not knowing something, dammit!

Gin hummed thoughtfully while his eyes scanned and graced the shimmering night sky. "Maybe we should have planned this night further than the reception stage."

Ehhh?" she whispered. "Like me waiting for you on the bed without any clothes on," she asked as she thought back to something Catherine had told her.

Obviously, Kagura had made the mistake of actually listening to anything the devious cat had said, seeing as how Gin had gone completely still while slowly processing what she had said oh so innocently. Then in short moments his relaxed posture suddenly became rigid and he whipped his shocked face at her direction.

"NO!" he intoned sternly. He shook his head in disbelief before asking, "Who has been playing advisor, Kagura?"

_O-kay, so maybe only Catherine's husband preferred things _that_ way_. "An idiot," she answered with a vengeful tone. She saw him place his cup on the ledge and fold his arms over his chest. When he looked at her again, she sighed and looked away biting her lips in agitation. Was he waiting for _her_ to tell him what to do? If so, then they'd be standing by the window all night.

Kagura let a few more seconds pass before attempting to start a conversation, possibly one that would ease them into consummating this marriage. "I don't know how to—"

As if sensing her unease, Gin interrupted her. "Since ours isn't a conventional sort of a marriage, it is only understandable that things are doubly hard for us at this stage," he rationalised. Then he slowly faced Kagura and gave her a warm and sincere smile before continuing this somewhat awkward conversation they are having. "Not to mention, I've known you since you were very young. So, I guess it will be hard for you to see me as a wife should her husband."

"That's not something I'm finding difficult, Gin. The fact that I'm inexperienced in the ways of an intimate relationship is the only thing that concerns me," she admitted hastily, and rather annoyed. The silvery haired man caught a soft, rosy embarrassed blush starting to flush her soft cheeks as she got another cup of _sake _and downed it in one go before shyly glancing back at Gin who raised an eye brow at her enthusiasm for the intoxicant. "You were a companion to me, not a guardian," she said sulkily. "I've never needed to be taken care, and I've never seen you as a replacement for my father or brother either. But if you still see me as the little girl you had bumped into with your bicycle—"

"Scooter," Gin corrected with a frown.

"Same difference," she said dismissively. "As I was saying, if you still see me that way then—"

"I don't," Gin interrupted again. "_Kami…_Kagura, I wouldn't have gone through this marriage if I felt that way," he said in a slightly aghast tone.

Kagura felt instant guilt. He had done so much for her and there she was, getting irritated. "_Sumimasen _and _arigato_, Gin, for everything." said Kagura after a few seconds had passed in silence.

She heard him sigh heavily. "I don't want your apologies, Kagura," he said. They both moved slightly closer. "...nor your thanks. I'm not doing this only for you."

'_Of course he wasn't'_, she thought wearily. All of their friends wanted her to stay as well. Gin was sacrificing himself for every one of them.

"_Wakarimashita,_" whispered Kagura.

"I don't think you do," commented Gin. "The circumstance that brought about our marriage doesn't matter anymore. Now that we have gotten this far, our only option is to make it work, just like any other normal marriage. Of course, ours will take time but we have to start somewhere, _neh?_" Gin explained patiently.

"Uh...um," offered Kagura intelligently.

"And as for how I see you now," inserting a calm confidence into his voice, "I see the person I chose to spend my life with, and who will not only be my comrade, as you have been in the past, but also my wife." She should be thrilled at his declaration. However, his tone only conveyed practicality, and not a warm confession.

Kagura would agree to anything he'd want of her. She was thankful for being with him, and his realistic approach to their marriage was something she was ready to endure.

"I too am ready to make this work," she said with a warm smile. "Although, I have no idea how we, you know-," she tried to explain as she gestured towards the _futon._

Gin chuckled at her efforts and she narrowed her eyes. "_Gomen,_" he placated. "This marriage thing is new for me as well," he said teasingly. "But," he said carefully, "I may have an idea."

"An idea," she asked in total puzzlement.

"_Hai_. We could pretend to be what our friends expect us to be tonight," he said.

"What would our friends expect?"

"They would expect us to be completely in love with each other," he commented as he got a little bit more closer. "How about we hold hands for starters," he murmured as he grabbed both her hands nonchalantly, causing Kagura to hold her next breath. "They would also expect me to be a very eager husband who has waited most impatiently, whole day, for this very moment."

Kagura made an 'oh' sound. "What else?" she said softly, nearly breathless. No matter the depths of his feelings for her, Gin's words were slowly making her body tingle quite delightfully. '_This is better than gawking at him in towels,'_ Kagura glee inwardly.

"I would tell you how beautiful you looked today, dressed as my bride." A small but warm shiver ran down Kagura's spine. _Is it me or has his voice suddenly become huskier._

He tightened his grip on her hands to draw her closer still to his firm body. "Wh…What would I say to you?"

He smirked mischievously before answering, "That I am the most handsome groom ever to grace the shrine doors and that you will be forever grateful to the _kami's_ for giving you me". Kagura dipped her head and lightly snickered into their joined hands at his pompous attitude then looked up again. When she did, Kagura caught Gin looking at her with unreadable eyes.

"G…Gin," Kagura breathed out his name in barely a whisper.

"You really did look beautiful today, Kagura," said Gin gently before drawing her hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles making her blush a pretty pink. "And no matter the cause for our marriage, I must confess, I have gotten used to the idea. After tonight, I promise we will take things slowly but for now, we would have to forget the state of our past relationship and see this night through by pretending we have always wanted things to go this way. Do you agree, Sakata-_san?_"

Kagura wanted to weep at his words, but she successfully held back tears that were building up in her eyes. Her mind kept bombarding her with words she'd heard from other females at a time long past, from women of pleasure; that man were easily swayed with lust for a woman's body, and that it was quite easy for couples in arranged marriages to become (unavoidably) attached to each other. '_Their love stemmed from their circumstances and because they didn't have much choice in the matter,'_ the women had said.

Was that what will happen to them? Was she leaving Gin no choice but to want her, to get used to her because he was married to her? A_nego_ had said she had an exquisite body and nearly everyone at the wedding ceremony had expressed their thoughts on her beauty. So, it was possible that Gin was attracted to her physical appearance, or that he had _made_ himself feel that way for her.

"Kagura," Gin's cautious voice filtered through her bleak train of thought. "If you're not comfortab—"

"It's not that," she stated hastily and carefully squeezed his hand. The last thing she wanted was to make him think she didn't want this. "I…I guess I _am_ a little worried about tonight after all," she said softly with a hesitant smile gracing her sweet face.

"Then," he murmured as he drew back to look into her eyes searchingly, "you will have to trust me to take care of you, and show you how a man expresses his feelings for his wife on their first night together."

She wanted to tell him she was his to do with as he wished. The way he was focusing all his attention on her made her think that his want for her was probably deeper than she had previously thought, "I'm yo—" however, his following comment brought her crushing down to reality.

"Of course. It's only for tonight, and afterwards, we will take one step at a time into making this work." _'Of course,_' she mimicked mentally.

However, Kagura was going to take whatever Gin was willing to give her from this day onwards. So, she smiled encouragingly at Gin and nodded her acceptance.

"Close your eyes for me," he commanded quietly. Kagura inhaled strongly and held her breath before complying. When she felt him tightened their interlaced fingers more securely and the warm breath on her face, she knew he was but a few inches away. When Kagura felt the effects of the proverbial butterflies flapping away in her tummy, she flexed her stomach muscles inwards trying to alleviate the tension building there.

She was expecting her first kiss straight on her lips, but instead, Gin surprised her by gently brushing his slightly parted lips on her forehead before nuzzling his nose over her hairline. He then kissed her closed eyelids, her heated checks, the tips of her tiny nose, and the corners of her lips gently yet perceptibly. Still, she held on to her last indrawn breath, not sure if it was because of the anticipation of what was to come or of fear he might stop if interrupted with even the slightest shift in the air.

Gin disentangled their twined fingers and pressed her hands on to his chest before lightly placing one of his hands on her hip and the other on the throbbing vein fluttering wildly at her throat. Kagura gasped out her long held breath and just as quickly inhaled short breaths when she felt Gin's lips sweep hers once, twice and then for the third and fourth time. Deliciously sensual shivers raced up and down her spine as her lips parted, waiting…waiting…and waiting still for the feel of his lips.

Then at long last, when she was ready to scream her impatience, Gin stopped his unintentional teasing and settled his lips firmly over hers. The breathless bride tried to seek purchase on the front of the material over his hard chest as he began to mould her luscious lips with his sensually. _Yato _or not, Kagura was already weakening, weakening from this mere contact and what felt like Gin's suppressed passion. Her lips, which had been parted in sweet invitation since the first stroke, tingled warmly as his seeking tongue glided out to lick and ventured curiously, first her upper lip and then the lower one. Unintentionally, Kagura groaned her impatience at the slow pace of his ministration and felt him smirking against her lips before probing into her mouth and nudging her tongue with his sleek appendage inquisitively. The wait for a kiss from him had worn her so much that it didn't take long for Kagura to mimic his every move eagerly yet innocently.

Gin's playfulness only lasted for a second, and then he took complete possession of her mouth in a passionately deep kiss that had her knees buckling and nearly blanking out her mind. Tendrils of hot, electrical sensations, such as she had never felt in her life, sparked inside her body as he continued to deepen his sensual onslaught and drink in her sweetness for the next few delirious moments. Her brain had stopped thinking and analysing some time ago. All Kagura could muster now was the awareness and the feeling of his warm touch, which was starting to make her feel all hot inside. She trembled as Gin brought her flush against his unyieldingly rock-solid body with an arm tight around her waist, and it was then that she vaguely noticed the placement of her own hands as one draped over his shoulder, gripping his muscular back and the other into his thick, silvery mane. When had her hands found their way there, she had no idea.

When Gin drew back slightly, Kagura let out an audible moan of displeasure. "Liked that, didn't you," came his smug, whispering question. Her only answer was a painful grip to his hair and the push of her lips on his as all inhibitions and uncertainty flew away, replaced with the limitless pleasure of his dominating kiss. She felt his large hands sweep down to cup her buttocks, and with a small strength from his arms, lifted her body onto the window's ledge. Kagura gasped into the kiss as Gin purposely moved between her parted legs and ground himself into her ever so slightly. Her head rolled backwards and lips parted in soundless moans, not unlike that of Gin's groan when she felt his hardness at her heated core. She had no idea that _it_ could be so hard and arousing.

With her lips now separated from his, Gin nibbled along her soft feminine jawline before attaching himself at her unmarred and swan-like neck, licking and then sucking her heated skin. When Gin pressed his hips into hers again, harder this time, Kagura felt as if a fire had been lit inside her. "G-Gin-ah!"

"_Daijoubu_, Kagura," he teased. Kagura looked down with glazed and darkened blue orbs, and wondered if she wasn't supposed to respond to his ministrations like so. She only hummed, and at the same time, brought her legs to wrap around his hips.

Gin pushed harder than before and asked, "Do you like this."

"Y-yes," she moaned. "Oh, yes," she repeated when she instinctively pushed her clothed, heated sex onto his hardening flesh. He grunted, giving into another heated kiss.

They kept their gyrating and grating motions firm but rhythmic while playing with each other's lips and tongue. Gin took her lower lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth while trying to remove the numerous _kanzashi_ which held her long crimson hair. As her hair came out free and cascaded down her shoulders, he threaded his fingers through her locks not unlike her grip on his. With his other hand Gin began to feel her supple body, beginning at her waist and ending at the base of her breast. She felt him drag his thumb over her firm curves through the silk eliciting a rather loud whimper.

When he drew his mouth away Kagura followed it with hers not wanting to stop just yet. He held her in place and waited for her to look at him. "Touch me," he said softly after she revealed her glowing blue eyes. It took a while for her to register that he had spoken and even longer to understand what he meant. _She already had her hands on him, what else did he want?_ Gin brought her hands forward, placing one on his firm chest and the other over his well defined abs and applying gentle pressure at her fingertips. All other movements stopped as Kagura took some time to replay all his previous actions and duplicate them on him.

Her touches at first were just tentative, giving her the chance to feel the contours of his muscle-dented torso, but as Gin parted his _yukata_ to give way to her curious hands, her hesitant touches turned more confident and developed into determined caresses. _And he LIKES it, _she concluded when Gin tilted his head back slightly and released strangled breaths of air. Kagura drew him closer and placed her mouth on his tensed neck to treat it with gentle nips and licks before letting her plucked lips slink lightly down to his chest.

She was working purely on instinct. All that she had longed to know was finally within her reach; the heat between their bodies, his distinct smell, the feel of his skin on hers, her reaction to his touch, and his response to hers…

And purely on instinct again, Kagura brought her lips to the hardened nub on his chest and nipped it lightly. Gin moaned an 'ahh' of a sound and pressed her closer just once before moving away from her slightly. As he kissed the edges of her lip, his hands glided over her breasts to settle just above the ties of her _yukata_. Knowing what he wanted, she drew back and looked directly into his unwavering orbs as she began to undo them languidly. Only when she had dropped the diaphanous silk from her shoulders to gather around her waist did Gin direct his eyes from her glossy gaze to the beauty now revealed to him. And Kagura had the pleasure of seeing his eyes change right before her.

Before tonight, she had hardly seen his eyes as anything but laconic and nonchalant, and hooded yet intense while they partook in deep, searing kisses earlier. Now however, his crimson orbs were either flashing with heated and suppressed desire or with an almost predatory, animalistic intent.

She was beginning to understand the human women who spent hours in front of a mirror, prioritized fashion and looked for ways to enhance their beauty. She understood all that, she understood what majority of them had been aiming for as she saw the emotions played out in Gin's eyes. She understood because now she could feel what those beautiful women felt when they have a male's undivided attention, and it was an exhilarating, addicting and spine-tingling sensation she was experiencing.

Gin pulled her _yukata_ apart to expose her lower half and let it rest on her sides before drawing back to stare at her nearly nude form.

_Oh yes, utterly exhilarating!_

Kagura struggled to breathe when she saw Gin undress himself as well. Her gasp was synchronized with the rustle of his clothing that had puddled at his feet. Only his bindings and her panties were now obstructing their views of each other's most intimate parts. After she had taken a fill of his body, Kagura moved her hand towards his covered crotch, curious to feel the very obvious and large bulge within. Gin quickly snatched her hand.

"No," he intoned gruffly before pulling her into a tight embrace, and letting her feel his smooth yet steely torso against her equally nude one. She heard him mutter something along the lines of 'kami' and 'so soft' into her hair. "You're so much more beautiful, and you're making me want you far more than I thought possible," he whispered into her ear making her shudder with desire.

_He did want her_. It was not love, but it was a start.

He told her to wrap her legs around him tight as he lifted her from the window's ledge, leaving behind her delicate _yukata _draped over it and his on the floor, and laid her gently onto the soft, cool sheet of the _futon_. Gin plucked at her lips with his with gentle, chaste kisses before journeying his seeking lips past her neck, past the marks he had already left there, and to her firm, heaving breasts. Her hands, one on the sheet and the other threaded in his unruly locks, clenched and unclenched as her senses were now inundated with his every onslaught. First, he weighed and caressed, then lightly brushed the pink hardened nipples. And then, with an unsuppressed groan, Gin lowered his mouth to her breast and dragged his tongue cross it tenderly before sucking and nipping at her rosy peak. Her back arched sharply at his gentle yet devouring ministrations. She was once again conscious of the fierce heat centred at her breasts and in her belly, and of the growing emptiness within her aroused centre.

As if aware of her growing need, Gin glided a hand past her knee and to her thigh as he continued to devour her breasts with his mouth and hand. All of a sudden, he cupped her heated mould firmly, before stroking it with his fingers, causing Kagura to sob out her pleasure and impatience for the fulfilment. Much to her disappointment, he drew back and winced as she grabbed his hair and pulled in protest.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," he reassured her with a gentle kiss. He hooked his fingers into her panties and tugged it off her long, silky legs leaving her complete bare. Wide-eyed, Kagura watched him take in every inch of her body with his intense, half-lidded eyes. Her cheeks flushed from his visual onslaught on her body but felt utterly sensual as she saw the desire clouding his vision, and rose to a kneeling position to feel and taste him once more.

"Ka-Kagura, stop," he groaned between clenched teeth as she licked his salty skin and stroked his erection. When he tried to push her back again, she held firm and released the ends of his bindings while nipping the skin around his belly button. Unable to help himself, Gin arched and pushed her into him more, before bringing her up for a kiss. Successful in taking the last layer of clothing off him, Kagura pressed herself against him as she was dragged along his length to mate with his mouth. She moaned and he growled as they felt each other's sexuality warmed, and shared a searing kiss before Kagura was pushed back rather forcefully onto her back.

Instinctively, Kagura spread herself to make space for him as he settled between her thighs. Instead of taking her as she had expected him to, Gin continued to kiss her passionately while trailing his hands along her legs.

"Oh Gin." Gin caressed the damp, warm flesh between her thighs that sent shockwaves through her body before probing in deeper, searching, yet gentle. Her head was thrown back and breaths became even more ragged. All the while, his eyes altered from her face to his fingers as they moved in and out of her. "Wha...what's-" she trailed off.

"Shh…" he whispered as he placed a light kiss and nipped just above her navel causing her to arch and moan more. His playfulness was torturously slow but painfully pleasurable. Gin moved even lower, trailing his tongue across her skin and letting his warm breath caress the moist outer skin of her femininity. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt him part her with his deft fingers and slid his tongue between them to taste her wet sweetness.

"Oh…nnggh," she moaned long and loud, and bucked on the sheets before he pressed his palms on her lower abdomen to keep her in place. "Please-" she begged, not knowing what exactly she was pleading for. She had no idea this sort of intimacy was also part of love making. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Gin withdrew his prodding tongue and dragged it up to her clit to suckle on the sensitive nub impatiently. "Ahh…ah" she cried as she felt the spasms of pleasure building to an explosive height inside her core. When she was sure she was about to find the elusive sensation of mind blowing release she knew she was to get before the night was out, Gin withdrew and towered above her. His face taut and eyes as hungry as a beast.

"_Gh-Ginnnhh_, now" she moaned, half pleading half commanding as she shifted her hips restlessly.

"_Kami, y_esss," he hissed in relief, as if he was waiting for her to say just that.

Drawing her knees up and out, Gin lifted her bottom and aligned his thick, swollen member to her inviting warmth. He stroked her opening a few times to spread her wetness around her and on himself, increasing her fanatical anticipation and moans before beginning his slow and gentle penetration. She caught his eyes with her brilliant blues, knowing he was watching every move she made moments before her spine arched as he entered her quivering, hot tightness. Kagura gasped when she felt herself taken to the hilt by the awesome length of his flesh.

"…so good," he muttered, she could only hum her pleasure as she lost all coherence. He raised himself on a palm and looped her right knee over his left arm to move in deeper. Withdrawing slightly, he thrust back with just a little more force. "Does it hurt," he asked hoarsely.

Hurt?

Hell no!

"Again", she encouraged as she grabbed his firm ass and pushed him into herself. "More".

C_arte blanche _given and accepted, Gin proceeded with a steady build-up of a rhythm, both trying to familiarize to the other's pace. Once their undulations had reached a synchronous tempo, Kagura was ready to scream the sensations to the world. A sizzling, hot pulse formed again where their bodies joined and it spread to the very ends of her extremities. Shuddering with every thrust and withdrawal, Kagura urged him to go faster, deeper and harder, and take her to the unknowns. Moans and grunts were louder than ever as the thought of being heard by anyone passing by blew away, and as they forged towards their impending climax. Kagura and Gin's love making grew wilder and fiercer, and Kagura was now jarred with the force of his intense thrusts that dragged her along the already disarrayed sheets.

"Ah-ah, Gin," she tensed as the intensifying heat built steadily within her.

"_Kami_! _Koi_, let go," Gin strained out as he kept the swift and hard rhythm, and rubbed her clit in time with his drive. When his hand got there, she had no idea. Flittingly, Kagura noticed Gin's own restrain as she met him with each thrust. She didn't even know how her nails were leaving tracks on his back and shoulder-blades that only encouraged Gin to become fiercer and growl his pleasure.

Their incessant poundings, his intense and glazed eyes, his chorded veins and tense muscles, his throaty moans, and his weight on hers were all too much for her hyper-sensitive nerves. So, with one hard thrust, Kagura's body tightened around him to the limit as she screamed her peaked fulfilment. His control had probably snapped as her womanhood pulsed and constricted around his rigid cock causing him to thrust in abandoned plunges into her velvet heat, not only seeking his release but prolonging her orgasmic bliss as well.

And, as she lay beneath him writhing in pleasure, Gin gave into a few more raucous thrusts before releasing his seed in her with a loud, satisfied shout. She clamped onto him harder one more time as she felt him soak her womb with each jerking slaps of his pelvis on hers. Both breathless and nearly boneless, Gin made a few light thrusts into her sensitized depth to prolong the sweet aftershocks and collapsed on her as he gasped lungful of breaths.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, of their love making and the satiation of her body, Kagura began to experience the feeling of utter completeness and contentment. She wrapped her arms around Gin's large, heavy body and urged him to lie fully upon her, bringing his face to nestle into the crook of her neck. As her breasts pillowed his rising and falling chest, Kagura gloried in the wildly beating heart within that matched with hers and the exquisite feel of the part of him that was still embedded deep within her.

_Oh yes! Absolute completeness and utter contentment!_

* * *

**Please REVIEW because I'm dying to know what you think of the lemon for GinKag. I hope no one was disappointed with it. **


End file.
